


nikita

by hurricanedelta



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Dad? How did you know you loved Tex?” Nikita asked bravely, and North’s breath hitched in his throat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	nikita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellyinawheeliebin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyinawheeliebin/gifts).



> happy birthday kelly!!!

_“Dad? How did you know you loved Tex?” Nikita asked bravely, and North’s breath hitched in his throat._

The first time Nikita had met Tex, she was passed out on a couch. He was nine at the time, so finding this strange lady was a… well, looking back on it now, it was an experience and a half. She looked spent, an arm draped over the side, and shoes surely staining the couch.

He approached her quietly, poked her arm a few times, and when she didn’t stir, he shook his head, and turned back for the kitchen, and prepared his own cereal. His dad had come down soon after, and Tex was woken up (it was the first time Nikita had heard such a bad stream of words – it made Aunty South seem like a saint).

He remembered feeling sad because of his mum. Tex explained how they knew each other, and Nikita remembered being quiet for the rest of the day. Aunties South and Connie helped a little, but he wasn’t as lively. That was one thing that hadn’t changed, his mother always made him quiet.

_North visibly hesitated, and Nikita watched carefully as North had tried to steady his breathing._

Nikita admits that he overreacted when he found out. He overreacted _big time._

It was unfair of him to bring up his mother. Especially when it had nothing to do with her. It was unfair of him to get so upset, and so angry.

He remembers sprinting to Delta’s place at the speed of light. The two of them talked for a bit about what happened, and Nikita remembers that he had hugged Delta. Delta had offered to let him stay the night, and he did so, trying not to think of his dad. 

The two of them had talked until Nikita fell asleep. He distinctly remembers his head spinning rapidly because of the complicated mathematics Delta was talking about (Nikita now wonders if Delta really loved himself, taking up mathematics as a career). 

Their walk back to Nikita’s was uneventful, and quiet, but Nikita quite enjoyed the company he received. Delta had a very soothing presence, as much as the other would deny it. It was his general aura – cool, and critical, but extremely kind.

When he heard North and Tex talking, he pushed Delta back to listen, to analyse. He apologised, and North accepted it, but it wasn’t right.

_“I… can’t pin an exact moment on it. It just, I dunno, happened?”_

South comforted him a few days after this. He blamed himself for his outburst, and she told him (quite surprisingly) one of the wisest things he’s heard in his entire life.

She told him that anger twists human beings. It brings out the best, and the worst, and most of the time, they say things they don’t mean. And things they do. But it’s human, and it’s natural.

He made it up to him. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not. But Nikita’s conscience wouldn’t be clear. And that was fine, because he had to deal with that. It was fine. 

_“It just happened?” North’s words surprised his son, and North shrugged._

He remembers – quite vividly – the first time he saw them do anything intimate.

Nikita was eleven years old, and Delta had dropped him home after looking after him for a few hours. Nikita hadn’t announced himself just yet, but when he peaked around the corner, into the living room, he saw it.

The two of the sat on the couch, Tex’s legs draping over North’s, and they kissed. They kissed again. And again. And again. Nikita didn’t want to think how many times they kissed, because he sprinted up to his room, making enough noise for them to know he was there. There were no comments, no remarks, just some silence, and then a crashing sound, and yelling.

He found out later that night that North had bumped a lamp and broke it.

_“Yeah. It’s hard to explain, but it just happened.”_

By the time Nikita was fourteen, Delta had become his rant buddy. The amount of times he had walked in on his dad and Tex were almost becoming overwhelming, and he needed to let it all out (and he needed help with his maths homework often, but _don’t tell dad, okay?_ ).

The two of them would often chat about other things as well – the ups and downs of work, and school, York’s god-awful jokes, and life in general.

On one particular day, however, he hung his head back, and groaned, “I wanna dye my hair~” he whined, running his fingers through it.

“Are you allowed to?” Delta asks, playing with a piece of his own.

“Who knows, maybe. I just wanna do it. Live in the moment, y’know?” 

“What colour?”

“Any colour.”

“Have you even thought this through?”

“Pink, blue, and purple. Can I do that?” Nikita’s eyes shone, and Delta stopped short, staring at him.

“Yes, but… _Really?”_

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Tex had found it amazing when he got home, and North was almost ready to blow a fuse. South saw it too, and loved it, complimenting his hair. North told her to stop encouraging him. South kicked him.

_“Hey, dad?”_

Nikita had discovered to things he didn’t want to discover on his fifteenth birthday. The first was that Uncle York had a book full of dick drawings. He really, _really_ did not want to see it, but upon snatching it off him, York explained it was anatomy practice.

“Anatomy practice my ass.” Nikita muttered, thinking back on it.

The second, was that South was kind enough to donate an entire draw full of glow-in-the-dark condoms. He didn’t want to know. He really _didn’t want to know._ It solidified that his dad, and his dad’s girlfriend were having sex, and having sex with _glow-in-the-fucking-dark_ condoms. Thanks South.

Tex laughed really hard when she found out, and Nikita doesn’t think he’s seen his dad so tiny in his entire life. He didn’t want to know.

“ _Yeah, kid?”_

There were many things Nikita discovered over his eighteen years. A lot of them, he really didn’t want to know, but he did, much to his disgust. 

But one of the things he did know, and he did love, was how much his dad loved Tex. And that was okay. Tex was okay. Everything was okay.

_“Congratulations on your engagement.”_


End file.
